


Tiger

by posingasme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Angel Castiel, Angel Kisses, Annoyed Castiel, BAMF Castiel, Big Brother Dean, Bored Dean, First Kiss, Hook-Up, Jealous Sam Winchester, Little Brother Sam, M/M, The Pizza Man, Tiger Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posingasme/pseuds/posingasme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's had about enough of the whole hookup thing, and if Dean calls him Tiger one more time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a "what if" prompt on Tumblr that was definitely a Destiel thing, and I stole it for the Sastiel part of the fandom. That's right, Desties. Keep coming up with the cute ideas, and I'll keep making Sastiel from it. :)
> 
> Team Free Shipping! (All ships welcome in my world. Lol)
> 
> ~Posing

Tiger

If Castiel had to hear the words “Go get’em, Tiger,” one more time, he was probably going to have to smite Dean Winchester. It would be unfortunate, since he had grown awfully fond of his human companion, but he was getting frustrated with Dean’s insistence that he “loosen up” and let something hang out. He had never clarified what he was meant to hang out, but he was concerned that he might know the answer. Taking him to that strip club before the summoning of Raphael, the comment about giving him an hour with Meg, the way he had tried to help him prepare before what turned out to be a babysitting venture…Dean was always trying to help him put people on hooks. 

“Hook up,” Dean sighed at him as though he were an idiot. “Cas, it’s called hooking up.”

Sam had given them both an awkward laugh, and stood to tower over them. “Happy hunting, you two. I’m going to get a beer at the bar and pretend like I’m not with the two guys leering at the female patrons.”

“I am not leering.”

The man smiled at the angel, and patted him on the shoulder. “‘Course not, Cas. That’s not you.” His smile lingered for just a moment, then turned to Dean. “But it is my brother, and he’s a bad influence. So I’m going to remove myself now so one of us can enjoy a little dignity later tonight.”

“We’ll be enjoying something else later tonight, buzzkill!”

Castiel looked down at his own hands after watching as Sam wandered toward the bar, holding up a finger to get the attention of the man behind it. “Dean, I don’t think-“

“Forget about it. He gets like that. I’ll check on him later.”

“You are not…hunting too?”

Dean gave him a grin and smacked him on the back again. Dean was always smacking him on the back. Generally, Castiel took that for the friendly gesture it was, but for some reason, tonight it irritated him. “No, man. Tonight is all about you. You just got your wings back, man, and I’m gonna be your wingman. This has been a long time coming, but we’re going to make up for lost time.”

“It’s good to see you in high spirits, Dean. But I thought you called me to discuss something important.”

“You trying to tell me you getting laid isn’t important? Am I your best friend or am I your best friend? Huh? And it has occurred to me that I’ve been a crappy one, and I’m fixing that tonight.”

Castiel licked his lips nervously. “This is what happens when you do not have a job for too long?”

“Yeah, pretty much,” Dean replied. He swallowed a gulp of his beer and then gestured with the bottle past the bar at a table of women all giggling together. “What about them?”

“What about them, Dean?” he sighed. “I’m quite busy, you know.”

He received a dramatic eye roll. “Okay, you know what about them. Don’t be an idiot. You like them?”

“No.”

Dean leaned back in his seat and scanned the room. Then he smiled. “Up there at the bar. See?”

Castiel turned with great effort, then stopped. 

His friend was smirking; he could hear it in his voice. “Ah. Uh huh. So that one. Okay. So you’re going to go right up and lay some pizza man on that.”

“I’m not going to-“

The smack on his arm was the last straw, as the humans said. Castiel gritted his teeth as the words tumbled out of Dean’s mouth. “Go get’em, Tiger.”

Castiel’s nostrils flared, and he approached the bar as he was instructed. He knew Dean was grinning like a madman, but he ignored the whispered encouragement his friend knew only he could hear. He even heard the man sputter on the last of his beer; he was a celestial being, after all.

Sam’s face was full of shock when Castiel grabbed him and pressed his lips onto his. The pretty female beside Sam at the bar moved to make room for them, and he pushed in closer, opening his mouth to drink in the man’s beautiful taste. Just as Sam’s surprise turned from panic to a muffled, blissful whimper, Castiel heard Dean clearing his throat, and his words floated to him, causing a smile to spread through their kiss. 

“Well, okay then. Better a tiger than a cougar.”


End file.
